Saving Smoochie
by Tokyocitylights
Summary: Summery's inside because it's too long to put here. Please Read and Review!


Saving Smoochie  
  
Chapter 1: Rabbit snatchers and high Jedi masters  
Tokyocitylights: I used to own Star Wars but George Lucas made me an offer I couldn't refuse.  
  
Star Demon: You never owned Star Wars.  
  
Tokyocitylights: (u_u): Do you have to ruin everything?  
  
Star Demon: To protect us legally, yes.  
  
Tokyocitylights: Anyway, this is just one of those "I got board during (insert number here) period" stories full of rabbit snatchers, weird noises, high Jedi masters, a singing frog, creepy flying fuzz balls known as Teenks, and anything other insane thing I can think of.  
  
Star Demon: Oh boy, be prepared for random, pointless insanity people.  
  
Tokyocitylights: No, this story actually has a plot, sort of.  
  
Star Demon: How can you sort of have a plot?  
  
Tokyocitylights: Just shut up and let the people read the story and decide for themselves if this thing has a plot or not.  
Anakin is sleeping blissfully in his bed at around. . .*glances at the clock* 3:17 in the morning.  
  
Anakin: *mumbling in his sleep* Do that a little lower Padmè.  
  
Then, a strange duck-like noise is heard from somewhere in the kitchen.  
  
Anakin: *waking half way up* Use the maple syrup *wakes the rest of the way up* What the hell was that?  
  
The duck noise is heard again, this time a little louder.  
  
Anakin: There it is again *jumps out of bed, revealing his pink, bunny Pajamas* Come on Smoochie *grabs a white, stuffed rabbit with the word "Smoochie" sewn onto its chest with pink thread* let's go investigate. *The Mission Impossible theme starts playing*  
  
Anakin: Where is that music coming from? *walks over to his closet and opens it, revealing a Jawa holding a boom box*  
  
Anakin: Get out of here, you piece of poodoo.  
  
Jawa: *babbles in Jawaese*  
  
Anakin: No, YOUR mom does that.  
  
Jawa: *flips Anakin off*  
  
Anakin: *pulls a fire hose out of nowhere* If you don't get out by the time I count to three, I'll use this. One. . . two. . .  
  
Jawa: *babbles and snatches Smoochie out of Anakin's hands*  
  
Anakin: *drops the hose* NO! not Smoochie!  
  
Jawa: Ha ha haha ha! *runs to the window and jumps out of it*  
  
Anakin: *runs to the window and sticks his head out it* I'll get you back Smoochie, I promise you! *gets smacked in the face by a tomato*  
  
Random Old Guy: Shut up, you freak!  
  
Anakin: Stick it up your ass and rotate! *pulls his head back in the window* Dumb, stupid, old guy.  
  
The duck noise sounds again.  
  
Anakin: Oh right, the duck noise! *walks slowly out of his room and down the corridor to the kitchen*  
  
Anakin: *sniffs* What's that smell?  
  
He walks into the kitchen and sees Obi-wan sitting on the kitchen counter in lime green boxers, wearing a crown made of pipe cleaners and toilet paper, blowing a duck call out the window.  
  
Anakin: Master, what are you doing?  
  
Obi-wan: *as high as a kite* Trying to find my pet duck Chan-chan. He ran away. I don't know where he is.  
  
Anakin: You were smoking weed again weren't you?  
  
Obi-wan: *throwing the duck call over his shoulder* What makes you say that?  
  
Anakin: *sighs* Because whenever you smoke weed, you always look for a lost pet. Last time it was a pet Gerbil named Valerie, the time before that it was a pet rabbit named- rabbit? SMOOCHIE! I MUST SAVE YOU! But first, I got to change. *runs to a telephone booth and jumps in it*  
  
Anakin: *jumping out two seconds later in a purple velvet thong* Whoops *blushes and jumps back in the booth*  
  
Anakin: *jumping out AGAIN, this time in his Padawan robes* That's better. Now, I must go save Smoochie! *jumps out the kitchen window*  
  
Obi-wan: I 'm hungry *pulls Cool Ranch Doritos from under the kitchen sink*  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin is walking down some random street on Coursant at 4:30 in the morning.  
  
Anakin: Coursant sure is creepy at night. I wish I had my Smoochie.  
  
Count Dooku walks up to Anakin out of a dark alley, wearing a pair of sunglasses.  
  
Dooku: Hey kid, can you dome a favor?  
  
Anakin: *looks at him suspiciously* Don't I know you from somewhere?  
  
Dooku: No! you never saw me before!  
  
Anakin: In that case, I'll be glad to do you a favor.  
  
Dooku: Can you get me these items? *hands Anakin a piece of paper* and bring them back here?  
  
Anakin: *reading the paper* A pound of nuts, Tootsie rolls, a mink fur coat, garbage bags, and a bicycle seat. What are you going to do with these things?  
  
Dooku: *under his breath* I'm going to make an elaborate sex toy for Palpatine.  
  
Anakin: What?  
  
Dooku: Nothing, just go get them. *disappears into the shadows*  
  
Anakin: Saving Smoochie is going to take longer then I expected.  
  
Tokyocitylights: I hope you liked the first chapter. Now leave a review!  
  
Star Demon: You probably scared them off.  
  
Tokyocitylights: Nah, they've probably seen crazier things then this. 


End file.
